


No One Can Ever Know

by Samandrielwasgood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samandrielwasgood/pseuds/Samandrielwasgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Castiel became human, his sex drive has been going crazy. Being a virgin and too awkward around women, he pleasures himself. That is, until Sam and Dean catch him, and decide to help him.  It gets complicated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel walked into main room of the batcave. He noticed how neither boys were in there. Weird. They were usually in there if they weren’t sleeping. He needed them for help with the computer Dean gave him. He was a little confused on what it was used for.  
“Dean?.....Sam?” He called out, seeing if they would answer. He waited a few minutes, neither of them answered. He sighed. Of course, when he needed them, they weren’t there. He looked in some of the other rooms, nope. He wondered where the hell they went while he was asleep. Why didn’t they just tell him they were leaving? He sat down on a couch, leaning back on it.  
He sat there for a while, fiddling with his fingers. He really wished he still had his angellic powers. Then he could just pop to them and ask them. But no, he was a human now and he couldn’t do any of the things he used to be able to do. It was torture for him, and it was hard for him to get used to. It was also hard to get used to all the erections he got. He used to never get them like this. It was almost everyday. He was too shy around women to have sex with any of them. So he always ended up taking care of it himself. It was a great feeling. He was glad he knew about how to masturbate correctly. It became a normal occurrence for him. He couldn’t sleep without it. He never told anyone about it, why should he? Dean would just laugh and say it was “Too much information” But Castiel wondered if it was normal, or just a side effect for his falling.  
He wanted to research it. But he had no clue how to work the computer. He sighed. He was still overly bored. He smirked. He decided to do what he normally did when he was bored and no one was around. He unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down just enough, letting his boxers go down with them. He slowly wrapped his hands around his cock, squeezing it softly. He closed his eyes and started stroking himself. Castiel let out a few deep breaths. He increased his pace, adding to the pleasure. He occasionally teased himself by stopping at the head and rubbing his thumb around it.  
He liked to experiment with it. Changing hands, different paces,different positions that he had his body in. Just laying down, with his hand wrapped around his dick was his favorite. It was simple, yet pleasurable. It gave him what he wanted in a comfortable position.  
He kept his eyes closed, leaning his head back and opening his mouth. He stroked himself faster now, using his other hand to run through his hair. He occasionally let out moans, and he could feel his arm starting to hurt a little. But he really didn’t care.  
“Dean....” He let out softly. He always whispered Dean’s name when he pleasured himself. Dean was always the one he saw when he jerked himself off, seeing as Dean was the one he was attracted to.  
“I bet you Cas is still sleeping. He always sleeps this late into the day” Dean said, chuckling as they parked into their driveway. They decided to go grocery shopping quickly before Cas woke up.  
“Probably still getting used to sleeping. He usually either sleeps too much or too little” Sam replied.  
“Yeah.” Dean opened the door to the batcave, pausing quickly.  
Castiel was too invested in the pleasure to even notice the two standing in the door. He kept moaning Dean’s name. 

Sam covered his eyes, and Dean started laughing. He couldn’t help but laugh. Castiel heard that, jumping up and pulling up his pants. “Sorry.” He whispered.  
“Nah, man it’s fine. We all do it.” He tried to keep his laughter in. This was just way too good. Though, Dean had to admit, he had to appreciate Castiel’s bravery. Dean would never just openly jerk off in the open like that. He also had to admit it was a little hot. Scratch that, it was really hot. He needed to do something about that.  
“I’m going to just go into my room now.” Castiel said, too embarrassed to look the brothers in the eye.  
“Alright....” Sam said slowly, opening his eyes again. He looked over to Dean, who seemed to be enjoying it all. He raised an eyebrow at Dean, who just casually shrugged. Castiel left the room, going down the hallway, most likely to his own bedroom. “What the hell just happened...” Sam asked Dean.  
“I don’t even know.” Dean replied, “Guess Cas was trying to get used to a few other human things that he wasn’t used to before.” He chuckled again. He was definitely going to have to ‘talk’ to Cas about this. Normally he wouldn’t dare think of actually doing anything like that with Cas. But, seeing Cas jerk off like that really turned Dean on. He wondered how Castiel felt about him, though he could tell Cas felt the same way, seeing as he kept moaning Dean’s name. “I’ll be right back. I have to talk to Cas about a case.” He said quickly, running into Castiel’s room.  
Sam just rolled his eyes. He really hoped Dean wasn’t doing what he thought he was. He’d have to check up on them later.  
Dean softly knocked on Castiel’s door, “Cas, open the door, it’s me”  
“No.”  
“Come on. Don’t make me just go in there. Because I will” He was starting to get desperate, feeling his pants get tighter at the image of Castiel stroking himself, moaning out his name. “No!” Castiel yelled again. Dean tried to open the door, but of course it was locked, “Come on! I really have to talk to you about something. I’ll knock the fucking door down if I have to.”  
“Fine.” Castiel rolled his eyes, unlocking the door, looking at Dean with raised eyebrows, “What do you want.”  
Dean didn’t bother waiting, he pushed Castiel’s roughly, closing the door behind him. He pushed Castiel on to his bed, pinning his arms. “You know, I really like it when you were stroking your cock and moaning my name. It was pretty hot.” He whispered into Castiel’s ear. He could feel Castiel shiver at that. He nipped at Castiel’s earlobe. Castiel gasped. “Oh yeah?” he breathed out. Dean pulled up from his ear, then kissed Castiel roughly. Not exactly how he would imagine their first kiss, but he honestly didn’t care right now.  
Castiel moaned into the kiss, lacing his fingers in Dean’s hair, tugging at it. Dean added his tongue, not even waiting to be gentle or take his time. He was desperate and wanted him now. He couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He had wanted it for so long.  
He pulled up from the kiss, before attacking Castiel’s neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking at it. Castiel moaned again, placing his hand on Dean’s back, and rubbed it softly.  
“Do you want me to fuck you? I bet your ass is tight” Dean groaned against Castiel’s neck. He loved talking dirty, it was such a turn on for him to do and for other people to do to him. He felt Castiel nod. Dean smirked, moving his hands down to pull up Castiel’s t-shirt he was wearing. He sat on Cas’s crotch, sitting up and unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the flood, before going back down and kissing Cas on the lips again. He couldn’t imagine this getting any better. 

Sam started pacing the living room. He could hear them. It was starting to feel really awkward. His brother was about to have sex with Cas. Sam was straight, but damn, he did find Cas attractive. Maybe it was the whole angel vibe he had on him, or how many times Cas saved his ass, but still. He developed some sort of guy crush on Cas, and he felt jealous. He wanted to be in Dean’s position. He wanted to burst in there and make them stop, he couldn’t bear it. He had to do something.  
Dean pulled back from the kiss “You want me to suck your cock? I bet it’s huge” he moaned, rubbing Castiel’s bulge. Dean never sucked a dick before. He practiced once on a dildo this girl he fucked had. It felt weird, and uncomfortable, but maybe it would be better with Cas. The feelings would probably help.  
“Yes Dean.” Castiel breathed. Dean smirked, moving down, sitting on Castiel’s legs. He leaned down and pulled down both his pants and boxers. He kissed the head, experimenting with it. Castiel moaned, gripping Dean’s hair roughly and pushing him down, forcing Dean to take his whole cock in. “Fuck” He called out. Dean choked on it, damn his gag reflex. He really didn’t care, he loved the look he saw on Cas’s face.  
Sam couldn’t take it. He hoped those two realized he could hear them perfectly. It was disturbing....but he could feel himself getting hard from listening to it. Never in his life would he think he would get a hard on by hearing his brother and his best friend having sex. He didn’t know what to do. Half of him wanted to barge in there and stop them, and the other half of him...wanted to join them. He didn’t want to feel left out anymore. He walked over to the door of Castiel’s room, putting his ear up to the door, biting his lips at the noises he was hearing. It was even better close up.  
Dean was loving Cas’s roughness. He liked the more rough, dominating side of Cas. It was even fucking hotter than he was expecting. He kept bobbing his head, letting Cas guide him with the hair pulling. He finally closed his eyes, and he was tempted to start touching himself. But, it was Cas’s turn right now. Suddenly, he could hear the door open. He pulled himself off Cas, looking at the door in horror.  
Sam looked at the two, chuckling at the horror on their faces, “Step aside, Dean” He looked at Dean.  
“What?” Dean was surprised. Cas just tilted his head. Did...both Winchesters want to have sex with him or something. Not that he had anything against it, not at all.  
Sam walked over to Dean, lightly pushing him off of Castiel. He gripped Cas’s hips, then took as much of his dick as he could, using his hand to stroke what he didn’t have in his mouth. Castiel let out a loud groan, and Dean just stood there, confused. His pants were becoming unbearable now.  
Sam pulled up from Castiel, “Dean, you go over there and have Cas suck you so you don’t start drooling on the floor” He looked at Dean. Dean nodded, walked back over to Cas, leaning down and kissing him. He unbuttoned his own pants, pulling them down with his boxers. He was just too excited for this now. He pulled back from the kiss, then got on the bed and kneeled next to Cas.  
Cas turned his head, stroking Dean’s dick and putting the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue. Dean could feel the vibrations from his moans onto his dick, and fuck it felt so good. “Yes, fuck Cas suck my dick” He moaned, gripping the back of Cas’s head. He pushed on it to make Cas go faster. He could hear and feel Cas moaning on his dick, probably from Sam. He turned his eyes to Sam, gaining eye contact. It was as if the two were talking to each other. Both telling each other how crazy this was, but fuck, they both liked it. They wanted more. But they continued with their current position.  
Sam felt weird sucking Cas’s cock. He never imagined himself sucking another guy off. It was so different than he was used to. And it hurt if he went too far down. It would choke him, and he was happy Castiel didn’t force him to take more of him in. He started humming, loving when Castiel arched his back as soon as he did that. Sam pulled off, taking in a deep breath, and tracing his tongue from the base to the head. Then swirled his tongue around, teasing Castiel.  
After a while, Dean noticed the fact that Castiel didn’t have a gag reflex. He took that as an opportunity, and started fucking his mouth. Castiel gasped in surprise, then moaned after. He kept pulling Castiel’s hair too, increasing the pleasure. It was all probably too much for him, because he came on Sam’s face, pulling off Dean’s cock and breathing heavily. Sam used his hand to wipe his face off, then wiped it on the bedsheet. That was a little gross. Some got on to his mouth, so he licked his lips.  
Cas sat up, “Is that what sex feels like? Because if so, I like it. A lot” He said, looking at both the boys, who were now sitting next to each other at his feet. Dean chuckled, still hard and a little desperate, “That’s just the start, baby. There’s so much more.” Sam nodded. The brothers looked at each other again, smirking.  
“What....” Cas said slowly, confused at the looks they were giving each other. They looked like they were up to something. Cas wanted to be a part of this, he didn’t like being left out. He could feel his dick getting harder again, already. These boys were really doing something to him. He couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
After a moment of silence, Sam roughly pushed Cas so he was laying down again. He leaned down and kissed him. This was the first time they kissed. It was sloppy, their tongues mingling with each other. He could feel the spit roll down his chin, he moaned into the kiss. This was the hottest kiss he ever had. Sam grinded his hips against Castiel’s, making them both moaned in ecstasy. Dean stood in the same place he was, stroking himself. He would never admit it out loud, but seeing his brother making out with Cas was sexy.  
Sam pulled up from the kiss in a sudden movement, “You want to be fucked? Your little virgin asshole fucked by one of our dicks? Whose do you want?” he murmured to Cas, smirking. Cas moaned, “Dean. I already promised him” He let out, almost panting. He decided this was a really good thing.  
Sam nodded, a little disappointed. He gripped Dean’s shoulder, “He’s yours. Fuck him.” He told Dean, looking him in the eyes. Dean looked a little too excited about it. Sam moved off the bed so Dean could do his thing.  
Dean sucked on his fingers, “Alright, sweetheart. It’s going to feel a little weird at first, then hurt. But then it’s gonna feel amazing.” He inserted a finger slowly. Cas shifted in discomfort, groaning a little. Dean shushed him, before adding another finger. He pumped it in and out, stretching his fingers to make Cas looser. Cas was just so tight. He just imagined how it would feel against his dick. He could cum just to the thought of it. He was so excited, he shivered in anticipation. He added another finger, really stretching him now. He turned his eyes up to Cas’s face, and fuck he was hot. He was panting, moaning to the feeling of Dean’s fingers inside him. “More, Dean. Give me more. I want your dick inside me” Where did that come from. The sexual craze he was in was making him talk differently than he was expecting.  
Dean chuckled, twirling his fingers around Cas. He pulled them out. He smirked, turning his head to Sam again. Sam was slowly jerking himself off. He nodded at Dean. Dean nodded back. “Sam, go get the lube from my room. It’s in the dresser.”  
“Fine.” Sam groaned, running and grabbing it from the drawer. He ran back, handing it to Dean.  
“Thanks, bro.” He poured some onto his hand, spreading it on his cock. He took a little more, coating Cas’s hole with it. Cas jumped at the sudden cool feeling. Dean alligned himself, lifted Cas’s legs and putting them over his shoulder. Cas pushed his feet together, wrapping his legs around Dean’s neck.  
Dean slowly pushed in, “Fuck, Cas you’re so tight. Perfect tight little ass.” He said, clenching his teeth at the sight he was seeing. Once he was fully in, he looked at Cas for permission to move. Cas closed his eyes tightly, and Dean took that as a yes.  
Before they knew it, Dean was slamming into Cas, holding on to the headboard for support. He let his head fall back, moans and curses coming from the both of them. Dean could feel himself getting closer. Fuck, it had only been a few minutes, but Cas was so tight that it would make anyone feel close to orgasm after a few minutes. He knew Cas was close again too.  
Sam couldn’t take this, either. He felt so left out. As if the other two were just ignoring him. He was forgotten. He wanted in on the action too. He walked over on the bed, leaning down and kissing Cas. It was all he could think of. Plus, he loved kissing Cas. He was a magical mouth. He could feel the moans in his mouth. He looked at Dean again, their eyes linking. They continued to look at each other, while Dean was fucking Cas, sweat slowly dripping down his forehead. Dean bit his lips as he moaned, before coming inside of Cas. The two of them came at the same time, Castiel’s cum on his stomach. Dean smirked, licking Castiel’s chest and taking all the cum in his mouth.  
That was hot. Both Sam and Castiel thought it. Sam pulled back from the kiss to let Cas breathe. “Fuck.” He moaned. Dean pulled out. “That was possibly the best sex I’ve ever had.” He panted. Castiel stood up, holding Dean’s cheeks, and kissed him softly. Sam sighed, of course they would just ignore him. It was like he wasn’t even there. Sam saw Cas pull back from the kiss, and leaned in to whisper something in Dean’s ear. Sam couldn’t hear what they were saying. He just got off the bed, and started to walk out of the room, not even really caring right now.  
“Hey, big boy, where do you think you’re going? We’re not done with you.” Dean called out to him. Sam froze, turning around. Cas got off the bed, and he grabbed the back of Sam’s hair, kissing him again. Sam just really loved the taste of Castiel’s lips. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s back, pushing him closer. He heard Dean chuckled, “Hey there, before you two orgasm over your hot make out, get yourself over here so we can do what we originally planned”  
Cas pulled back from the kiss, nodding and gripping Sam’s shoulders. He moved him over to the bed and roughly pushed him onto it. Sam groaned softly.  
Cas started to stroke his dick, slowly at first, then increased his pace. Sam moaned, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip. “That’s enough” Dean said from behind him. Sam opened his eyes and picked up his head. He didn’t want Cas to stop. He liked it, a lot.  
Dean sat on the bed next to Cas. “Okay, you can go back to stroking him” He told Cas, who nodded and continued what he was doing.  
He saw Dean start to lean down, and Cas making his strokes smaller. Sam took in a deep breath, “Dean...what are you?” He started.  
“Shut up Sammy and enjoy it.” Dean said to shut him up, taking Sam’s head in his mouth. He could not believe he was doing this. He never thought he would ever suck his brother off. He’d kissed him before, at a party when they were younger. Someone dared them too. It felt weird. He was so lucky his dad wasn’t there to see it. He would have murdered the both of them.  
Sam closed his eyes again, he didn’t care that it was his brother giving him a blow job, well, with the help of Cas. He let out a moan. Fuck, it just felt so good. He didn’t care about anything but this right now.  
Cas looked at Dean, then the two of them traded places, Cas going deeper than Dean could. He had no gag reflex, so it was easy for him. Dean still stroked the places he didn’t go to. He bobbed his head, playing with Dean’s hair as he did it. He started humming, to make more vibrations on to Sam’s dick. Sam bucked his hips at that, causing Castiel to pull off his dick completely. He started licking the head, also watch Dean lick the other areas. They were both licking and kissing Sam’s cock, enjoying the noises and movements Sam did in return. They continued this, occasionally increasing the pace and intensity, until Sam came. They both pulled away, looking at each other, then at Sam.  
Sam sat up again, leaning in to kiss Cas again, but Cas stopped him. “No, I want to see you and Sam kiss.” The brothers looked at each other. Castiel just raised his eyebrows.  
The boys shrugged, leaning in and pressing their lips together. After a moment, they deepened it, grabbing each others cheeks and really getting into it. It was so wrong, but they liked it. Sam moved his hands to Dean’s back, licking his bottom lip. It was a really heated kiss, something they would never ever talk about again. They were both thinking about that. After a couple more minutes, they pulled back and looked at Cas. Cas was smiling. The two of them laughed, exchanging glances at each other.  
Suddenly they heard the door bell.  
“Who the fuck is that?” Dean said, groaning. The three boys threw their clothes back on. “No one can know about this, okay? It never happened.” He told the other two. Dean ran to the door and opened it, “Oh, hey Charlie”  
“Hey guys.....you three smell like sex...” She said, walking in without invitation to come in. Dean shrugged, “Really? I don’t smell it.”  
Charlie looked at the three boys, with the guilty looks on their faces and chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

“How come you’re here?” Sam asked Charlie. Charlie looked at him for a moment, before sighing, “Dean invited me here. Right, Dean?” They all looked at him after she said that.

“Yeah, I did. I remember now.” Dean said. He couldn’t even remember why he needed her here. He really didn’t care for a reason. He just did what he had wanted for quite some time. Minus the whole Sam part of it. He wasn’t expecting that part. Not that he had to complain, it certainly made things a little more interesting. Dean still wanted to have sex with Cas, with just Cas. It was still great with Sam, but it would feel much more special if it was just him and Cas. How could he get Cas alone without Sam barging in again?  
“Anyway, I don’t have much time to be here, I have a date in 20 minutes, but I’ll stay for coffee or beer or something” Charlie shrugged. Dean nodded, “Yeah, I’ll go get us some beers.” He walked into the kitchen, while the others sat at the table.  
Charlie looked at the two boys who were awkwardly sitting across from her. She could see by the way they were looking at her that something was up. She sighed, “I can tell there’s something up so, spit it out.”  
“There’s nothing going on.” Sam replied.   
“Well, there’s always going on with you three. But it’s a different kind of going on. Maybe I’ll go ask Dean.” Charlie said.   
“He’ll be right back, don’t bother.” Sam said to stop her. Knowing how close Dean and Charlie were, he would end up telling her. Sam really didn’t want anyone to know about it. He wasn’t sure why, it was just something he was a little nervous about. Of course he didn’t regret it, it was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. All of it.   
“You’ve been really quiet Cas” Charlie looked at him, Sam shortly after.   
“I’ve just been thinking.” Castiel said quietly, he’d been thinking about Dean. He would have never thought Dean would have liked him back. Castiel was in love with him, of course. He didn’t know if Dean loved him back, or just had sex with him because Cas was in the position for it. It was really troubling him.   
Dean walked back in with 4 beers. He handed one to each person, opened his and started drinking. He needed it. “Nice to see you back” Charlie chuckled, opening the beer and drinking some. She was going to get to the bottom of all this eventually. She knew something was up. She would have to bring it up later on at some point.   
After a while and awkward conversations, Charlie said her goodbyes and left. As soon as she was out the door, the boys let out a collective sigh of relief.   
“That was close” Dean said quietly.   
“It was.” Cas replied. It was extremely awkward between the three of them. They felt weird speaking to each other. Castiel felt weird, anyway. He had never had sex before so he wasn’t sure how it was supposed to feel afterwards. He thought it was going to make him feel better about his feelings, but it really did not make him better. It made it worse. 

After what felt like hours, Dean stood up. He went into the kitchen, “Hey we need more milk. Sam, go get more milk” He called out.   
Sam groaned, “I don’t want to! Why don’t you do it if you’re the one who wants it” Sam called back to him.   
“No, I really think you should go.” He walked back in with Sam and Cas. He looked at Sam with the look of, ‘I really need to be alone with Cas’   
Sam groaned. He knew what was going to happen if he left. He didn’t like it one bit. He wanted Cas for his own. He didn’t want to get into a fight with his brother about this, “Fine, fine. I’ll be back in like a half hour.” he got up and grabbed the keys.   
“And be careful with my baby” Dean called out as Sam went out the door.  
As soon as Sam left, Dean looked over to Cas. He looked back at Dean softly. The two stared at each other. “I uh...Now that Sam isn’t here, we seriously need to talk”   
“I thought that.” Cas replied.   
“Why don’t we move over to the couch or something. It’s more comfortable there” Dean started to walk and sit on one of the couches. He patted a place next to him for Cas to sit, which he then did.   
“About what happened...earlier...all of it..” Dean started.   
“Do you regret it?” Castiel asked.   
“No! Not at all...actually...I was wondering if you wanted to do it more often. I mean like you and me, like a relationship.” He said slowly. Fuck, he was always good with his words on stuff like this, but it was so much harder with Castiel. He didn’t know why, but it just was. He was almost stumbling on his words.   
“Sure, that would be nice” Castiel replied, shrugging. He was really happy Dean had asked.   
“Really? That’s great!” He smiled, leaning over and hugghing Castiel. Castiel hugged back slowly. He was actually in a relationship with Dean now. It felt different than he was expecting, but he didn’t care.  
“Let’s have sex, but with just you and me. We have to make it quick before Sam comes home.” Dean smirked, resting his head on Cas’s shoulder.   
Cas hesitated, “That would be pleasant” He pulled back from the hug, cupping Dean’s cheek, then leaning in to kiss him. Dean deepened the kiss, putting his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and pushing him so he was laying on the couch. Dean pinned his arms on both sides of him, continuing to kiss him.  
Dean quickly took all of their clothes off, he didn’t care about foreplay right now, he knew Sam would be back soon. He wanted Castiel right now and he didn’t care about anything else. He started to use his left hand to stroke Cas, while keeping his right hand pinned next to Cas. It took a lot of strength, but he managed it. Castiel moaned, the pleasure tingling in his spine. He really liked it when Dean jerked him off like that, it was like when he masturbated, only so much better. It was like Dean was masturbarting for him, but wasn’t that just what sex was?  
Dean stopped jerking him off, and moved down to sit on Castiel’s legs. He leaned down and put his face in front of Cas’s cock. He kissed the head softly, gripping his dick with his hand, and stroking it lightly. He took the head in his mouth and sucked on it. After a while, hearing Castiel’s moans and pleads for more, he took more of his length in. He started to bob his head, savoring the odd flavor. Guys tastes a lot different than girls. He wasn’t sure which he liked better. He didn’t care.   
Castiel gripped Dean’s hair, doing the same thing Dean did to him earlier. He pushed and pulled at his hair. He wondered what Sam’s hair felt like to grap. It was probably easier, seeing as he had more hair to grab. He had to get Sam out of his head, he was having sex with Dean right now, not Sam. “Dean” He moaned softly, “I want you inside me already. Stop wasting my time”   
Dean was a little shocked at that, but accepted it. He pulled off of Castiel’s dick, and ran off to go get the lube. He ran back to Cas, who was stroking himself. Dean smacked Cas’s hand, “No, you can’t do that yet.” He told Cas. He nodded and put his hands behind his head for now, really unsure where he was supposed to put them anyway. He felt Dean insert two fingers. He was loose enough at the moment that it didn’t hurt or feel too weird.   
After a while, Dean took his fingers out and started to put the lube onto his dick. He stroked himself, fully covering his dick with lube. Once he was done, he aligned himself at Castiel’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, making sure Cas adjusted with every inch he added. Cas still felt so fucking tight, it was amazing. He felt like a freshly fucked virgin, which he really was. It was so hot. Once he heard Castiel let out a moan, he took it as a sign to start moving.  
He pulled out almost completely, before pushing back in, rolling his hips to go in deeper. He let out a groan, pulling out then pushing back in. He could feel Cas bucking his hips in response. Dean continued, his thrusts getting faster. The moans of both of them basically filling the batcave, and he was so lucky Sam wasn’t here.   
He kept thrusting for a few more minutes. He reached his hand to Castiel’s dick, stroking it in rhythm to his thrusts. It gave him great feedback from Cas, who closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a loud groan. Dean did the same, making his thrusts even harder and rougher than before. He never had sex this great, even though this was just the rushed version of what was to come. He knew the longer sex would be better, more sensual, and definitely more pleasurable. There was a lot more you could do in larger amounts of time.   
Castiel basically let out a pleasurable scream. Dean guessed that he hit his prostate. He aimed each of his thrusts there, letting out moans himself, and how could he not? He loved seeing Cas in the mess he was under him, so vulnerable. It was nice to be in control of Cas for once in his life. He liked it, he liked it a lot. He continued fucking him senseless, to the point where neither of them could even breathe.   
“Fuck...I’m close” Dean moaned. Cas nodded, “Me too”   
“Let’s cum together.” Dean whispered, leaning down and kissing Cas with his thrusts. He felt Cas cum first, and a second after that, he came inside Castiel. He didn’t even care that they didn’t have a condom, he knew they were both safe. And it wasn’t like they could get pregnant or anything.  
“That was amazing” Dean said, pulling back from the kiss and pulling out of Cas. He grabbed his boxers, slipping them back on, doing the same for his new boyfriend. Then he laid on him, resting his head on Cas’s chest, sighing softly. He just felt so happy with everything that happened that day. It was a weird feeling, he was almost never happy, with all the drama that happened. But ever since he got together with Cas, it felt better. Maybe things would start to look up for him now. 

Sam opened the front door, walking in, “I’m home!” He called out. Dean and Cas sat up, turned around and looked at them.   
“You guys had sex without me?” He felt offended.  
“Yeah...listen Sam. That’s not going to happen that often. Maybe a few times here and there, but Cas and I are dating now, and we don’t really want you having sex with us too much.” Dean told Sam. Sam felt even more offended by that. So what? He wasn’t good enough for them? Nice to know how they felt. “Yeah, whatever. I’ll be in my room, get me if anything important comes up.” Sam didn’t even look at either one of them.  
Sam looked really upset to Cas. Maybe Dean didn’t see it. That was a little harsh. There was a way to turn something down, and even Cas knew that was a really rude way to put it. Cas was upset with that too, it was nice having Sam with them. He liked both Dean and Sam. Why wasn’t he allowed to have both? Have sex with Dean while Sam’s not around and have sex with Sam while Dean wasn’t around. Was that even possible? Or legal? He knew it would be wrong in god’s eyes, but Castiel honestly didn’t give two shits about that guy anymore. He would do what he wanted. But could he really take both boys and not get caught?  
Maybe he could. Dean wouldn’t have to know if he did anything else with Sam. Of course Sam would know, and probably be pissed at him, but it was worth a try.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Dean woke up with a pain in his back. The two slept in a really awkward position last night. He kissed Castiel’s cheek. He grunted, he really didn’t want to get up this morning. He was in the mood to be lazy. But he knew there were probably things he had to get done. He saw Cas stir in his sleep slightly, “Go back to sleep” He whispered. Cas opened his eyes, nodding then stuffed his face back in his pillow. Dean chuckled, he never really thought he would say it, but Cas looked extremely adorable at the moment. He ran his hand through Cas’s hair softly, and smiled. He really did love Cas. He never wanted to leave Cas. With Lisa, he loved her and all, but he was sick of living the life they were living together. But with Cas, he could still live the life he normally did, just he had a boyfriend to go with it.   
He slowly got up and went to the bathroom, before going into the kitchen and seeing Sam.   
“Hey Dean. I see you had some fun last night with Cas, again.” Sam said, looking at his brother. He trailed his eyes down to Dean’s neck. There was about 3 obvious hickies on his neck. He felt extremely jealous for many reasons. Too many than he could count at the moment.  
“Yeah, he’s really nice in bed, and very willing. Wow, never thought I would say that.” Dean sighed in content. He felt like an idiot right now, acting all happy. He hadn’t been in such a good mood in a really long time. He was so used to Cas, but he really wasn’t that used to Cas being his boyfriend. He never imagined Cas would ever be his boyfriend. It was nice, he really did hope it would last. Plus, the sex was really great. Cas was extremely flexible, which was great on his part. Both of their parts really.   
“I’m happy for you two.” He lied, “Oh, and get this, so I was looking through the newspaper this morning and saw this.” He took the newspaper and handed it Dean. “So, it turns out that this chick was found, neck almost destroyed.”  
“Vampires” Dean whispered. Just thinking about vampires made him a little upset. He really did miss Benny. “So, when are we going to go? Get this over with.”   
“I don’t know. Probably today, whenever you want to go. Should we bring Cas?” Sam asked, leaning against the counter.   
Dean shrugged, “I don’t know. If he wants to come. He’s still asleep right now.” Dean smiled, being quiet for a second, and was able to hear Cas’s snoring. He chuckled, yeah, Cas was asleep. He was really adorable when he slept, though the snoring kept him awake a few nights, it was just something that he had to get used to.   
Sam smirked, “If he does come, and you two decide to do anything in the motel rooms, don’t think I won’t join.”  
Dean rolled his eyes, “I’m just going to go by myself. I haven’t done a job by myself for a while. Give myself a break from you two.” He chuckled. Sam shrugged.  
“That’s fine. You should have some time to yourself once in awhile if you feel the need to. As long as you know you can handle it, which I definetly know you can. You’re the best hunter I know” Sam smiled. Dean rolled his eyes again, “You tell me that a lot”   
“Because it’s true!” Sam replied. Dean walked back into his room, “I’m going to go pack” He called out to Sam.   
Cas moaned softly turning over in bed, “What?” He mumbled.  
“Oh right, so I’m going to go work on a job.” Dean told him, “Go back to sleep.”  
“Can I come?” Cas asked, slowly sitting up and putting his hands on his lap.  
“No.” Dean replied, putting an outfit in his bag, and the knife, just in case. He also packed the machete they usually use.   
“Why not? I may be human but I’m not completely useless yet, Dean”   
“I know, I just kind of want to go off by myself for a while.” He shrugged, sitting on the bed next to Cas. He kissed Cas softly. After a couple of minutes, Cas pulled away slowly, “So, how long are you planning on being gone for?” He asked.  
“A couple days. Three days tops. It’ll probably be easy, since there aren’t too many vampires left in the world.” Dean replied, placing a hand on Cas’s shoulder gently.   
“What time are you going to leave?”   
“I’ll probably eat breakfast then leave. It’s better to go sooner than later, you know.” Cas nodded after Dean said that.   
The two of them went into the kitchen, simply eating cereal. They weren’t really in the mood for eating anything fancy. Sam went to go take a shower. Once they finished eating, Dean stood up. “I’m going to get going now”   
Cas shook his head, standing up next to him, “Not without saying goodbye. I’ve made that mistake way too many times.”   
Dean knew about that way too well. Cas always had a bad way of saying goodbye.   
“Yeah, I know you have. More times than I would have liked. We definitely need to work on that with you.” Dean said softly to him.  
“I know, Dean. I’ve been working on it. Since, I can’t exactly just leave anymore.”  
“Yeah, I know. But still, remember how last week you just walked out to go to the store? We had no clue where the hell you went.” Dean chuckled, “The least you could have said was, I’ll be right back”  
Cas looked at the ground, “Sorry about that.”   
“Hey, it’s behind us, as long as you don’t do that again.”  
“You should go soon.” Cas stated.   
Dean pulled Cas into a hug, “Right, I’ll be back in a few days, alright?” He mumbled into Cas’s shoulder. Cas nodded.   
Cas pulled back from the hug and kissed Dean quickly, “If you’re not back in three days, Sam and I are coming to get you.”   
“Yeah right.” Dean chuckled, “I’m going to get going. Tell Sammy I said goodbye.” He grabbed his bag and left. Castiel moved over to sit on the couch. He was glad Dean went by himself. Then he could have sex with Sam like he was originally planning to. It would be a lot easier with Dean in a different town. Now he just had to wait for Sam to get out of the shower so he could, ‘Talk to him’  
Cas waited for Sam to get out of the shower. He saw Sam scramble from the bathroom in his towel into his room. He chuckled at the sight of Sam doing that. It was hard for him to not just walk in there and push Sam onto the bed and fuck him right there. Damn his newly found hormones. He didn’t really get his fill with Dean. Yes, Dean was great in bed and it helped a lot, and he was in love with Dean. But sometimes having only one sexual partner really wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He needed more than what Dean could give him.   
That’s why it would be nice to have Sam, because Sam worked in different ways than Dean. From information he gathered during their threeway, Sam was a really sloppy kisser, and he had a magical tongue. Cas liked that. He also felt that Sam would be really rough when it came to fucking. He hadn’t been fucked by Sam yet, but he really wanted to. And he knew Dean would never let Sam fuck him if they had another three way, so this would be the only way to do it. He’d do it behind Dean’s back. Cas knew it was wrong, but when had he ever truly done something right in his life?   
Sam came back out, fully dressed and all. “So I’m guessing Dean left right?” He asked Cas. Cas nodded, pushing the dirty thoughts out of his mind. For now, at least. Sam sighed, “So what are we supposed to do for like 3 days without him? I really wished he had just let us go with him. I really don’t understand why he needs this time to himself we could have just not talked to him for a while at home or something.”  
Cas nodded again, “I agree. Though I do understand that he does need a little time to himself. We have been around him for quite some time without giving him some of his own time.” He wondered if Dean would go off with some random woman while he was there. Cas could hardle care less, seeing as he was about to have sex with his brother. Well, he was going to take Sam somewhere first, kind of like a date.  
“But still, what are we even going to do?” Sam asked Cas.  
Cas shrugged, “We could go see a movie, since I’m sure that’s one thing humans do for entertainment, right?”  
“Yeah, I guess we could. I haven’t been to the movie theater in ages. But yeah, we can go, and most people go for fun.” Sam chuckled. “It’s only 11 right now. We should wait a while. Maybe we should go at like 3. I have some other things I have to do in the meantime, so just get me when you want to leave” Sam got up and went into his room.   
Cas sighed. He had no clue what to do in the meantime. After a couple minutes of thinking, he decided to just watch whatever was on tv. It was boring, of course, but he still kept his eyes on it to pass the time.  
He decided to call Dean, to see what he was doing.   
He waited, and there was no answer, it went to voicemail. Cas sighed, of course he wouldn’t pick up, when Cas actually wanted to talk to him. Maybe this is how Dean felt when he used to pray to Cas, and Cas wouldn’t answer him. Dean was probably just looking for payback in a really mean way. Or maybe he was just busy in the job.   
“Hey Dean, uh, call me back when you get this, I’m really bored. I want to talk to you.” He left for the voicemail. He put his phone away and sighed. He turned his attention back to the tv for the next couple of hours.  
Once it was about 2:30, Cas knocked on Sam’s door to his bedroom, “Okay I think we should go now, Sam”   
Sam opened the door, “Okay, we can go now”  
They discussed what movie to watch on the walk there. It was only a couple miles away, so they didn’t have to walk that far. Plus, they couldn’t drive there since Dean took the Impala. They really needed to get a second car. Cas would have to mention it to Dean if he ever called back.   
Once they got into the movies, and took their seat inside the auditorium. During the movie, it took all of Cas to not touch Sam during it. He went to the bathroom during the middle of it, he needed to clear his minds of all the thoughts he was getting. He glanced over to the person next to him at the sink. He recognized them! It was one of his brothers. He turned his head to try and avoid them noticing it was him. He dried his hand and ran out of the bathroom. Once he got back in his leaned over to Sam, “I saw one of my brothers in the bathroom” He whispered.   
Sam looked at him in surprise, “Did you talk to him?” he whispered.  
“No. He’d kill me”  
“Oh. Then maybe we should make sure we don’t go near him. Just point him out if we pass by him later”   
Cas nodded. Sam leaned back into the chair, spreading his legs a little. Cas tried his hardest not to stare at him. He could tell Sam was just doing this to tease him. Cas bit his lip and tried to keep his eyes on the screen.   
The walk back was a little awkward. Neither of them talked, and Cas knew Sam was having the same trouble he was during the movie too. It was just adding to sexual tension between them.   
Once they got home, Cas really didn’t want to wait. They walked inside, and Cas instantly pushed him against the wall. He saw Sam tense up, raising his eyebrows, “Cas? What are you doing?” He asked, taking in a deep breath. He looked extremely turned on. It was pretty obvious that Cas was too.   
“Shut up, Sam.” Cas said, violently kissing Sam.


End file.
